Fly With Me
by Niphuria
Summary: Even the most innocent of pastimes isn't immune to a couple in love.


I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Written for the LiveJournal Community "Alice and Tarrant Pr0n Battle" by Just A Dram.

Even the most innocent of pastimes isn't immune to a couple in love.

**Fly With Me**

"Oh, Tarrant, that is so thoughtful of you!" Alice cried, clapping her hands in delight. "My very own tree swing!"

Tarrant grinned and leaned against the tree. "Well, you once told me that you never had one of your own, and besides, you have always wondered what it would be like to fly."

"What does flying have to do with swinging?" Alice asked, running her hands over the broad and polished seat of the swing.

"Well, I suppose it's all in how you look at it, Alice," the Hatter replied. "To me, the next best thing to flying would be soaring."

Alice pondered his words for a moment and then nodded. "You are quite right, Tarrant. Soaring is indeed akin to flying! Care to fly with me?" She patted the seat and smiled at him.

Tarrant looked at her flushed and happy face and cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. Why was it that he saw naughty opportunities in seemingly everything these days? Alice had returned to him, and better yet, because she loved him. He blushed furiously now, still unable to respond to her. Ever since they had consummated their love in their humble home, he had been obsessed with all things Alice. Enduring a single day without making love to her was unthinkable, and he found that he desired her constantly.

And now, of all times, he wanted her again! He had made her an innocent gift, she had offered him an innocent pleasure in return, and all he could do was think of how he could utilize that gift in several decidedly naughty ways!

"Tarrant?" Alice moved to him, concerned. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

His eyes flicked down to meet hers. "Oh, no! I...I just...that is..."

Alice giggled and backed towards the swing. "I see it in your eyes, you bad boy! I know precisely what you are thinking!"

His eyes were green and gold-flecked? Well, of course they would be! He was a slurvish Hatter who only needed one look at his Alice to want her.

"Tarrant, come here and sit down!"

"I beg your pardon?" Had he heard her correctly?

"Unbutton your trousers and sit down. How else am I to sit in your lap comfortably?"

Alice's dimples betrayed an unmistakable spirit of mischief. Tarrant moved to stand beside her and began to unbutton his trousers, scarcely able to believe she had told him to!

"Oh, let me!" she said impatiently, brushing his fumbling hands aside. She deftly unfastened his breeches and pushed him onto the seat of the swing. Then she lifted her skirts and placed herself, facing him, on the seat of the swing.

"Hmmm...I seem to be hanging a bit back," she said. "Tarrant, I will, in fact, need what I thought I would when I told you to unfasten your trousers."

"Oh?" he asked, his mood considerably lighter and definitely more playful. "What would that be, dear Alice?"

"I need a...peg...to hold me closer to you on the seat."

Tarrant burst into giggles at the thought. A peg, indeed! Well, he would be happy (nay, overjoyed!) to be her peg and hold her as closely as she liked!

Alice kissed the tip of his nose and reached inside her skirts to move aside the impediment of her bloomers.

"Is your peg ready? Oh! I feel that it is!" She grasped his rod and guided it to her slick entrance.

Tarrant easily slid into her body. "Ah..." he sighed, feeling his eyes rolling upwards into his head, "you are so moist and welcoming, my Alice!" He pulled her close and kissed her soundly, pleased when she responded with equal enthusiasm.

"So, is my sheath adequate for your peg?" she teased.

"It is!"

"Well then, let's swing!"

Tarrant gently used his feet to start the motion of the swing. He did not want to accidentally hurt Alice with such movements. It soon became apparent, however, that she would not be in pain at all. In fact, she was quite pleased!

"Oh, Tarrant! This feels incredible!" she cried, as they slowly began to swing higher and higher.

Tarrant held one chain firmly and had his free arm wrapped tightly around Alice as she held both chains. She leaned forward and whispered, "Kiss me, Tarrant!"

He did, gladly. Her lips parted, inviting a deeper kiss, and as their tongues slowly twined, their bodies pressed tightly together and moved in harmony with the gentle kicking motions of their legs to keep the swing moving.

They were soaring, Tarrant thought. Of course they weren't soaring as birds soar, but being so close to Alice that he couldn't possibly be closer was the same to him! Her warm passage clenched and unclenched around him, and his thoughts turned from soaring to loving.

"Ah, Alice, yeh feel sew gud!"

"As do you, Tarrant!" She leaned back and laughed in delight. "This is such fun!" Her breasts strained against the bodice of her day dress and Tarrant saw their tiny pebble-like peaks.

"Yer nipples are hard, lass," he growled. "Kin yeh tell meh why?"

"No," she replied, flashing him a saucy smile. "Can you?"

"Hmmm...Ah thin' Ah'll need teh investigate!"

Alice giggled. "Investigate? How ever will you do that?"

Tarrant slid his hand up her back and pulled her close. "Ah thin' Ah kin dew it bah tastin' yeh!"

Alice tilted her head back and allowed Tarrant to take one cloth-covered nipple into his mouth.

"Oh!" She was surprised by the sensation, as he had never suckled her nipples through her clothing before. She found that she enjoyed the feeling. The cloth quickly became wet and the chafing of the fabric against her tender flesh as he sucked and nipped sent a fresh burst of wetness to coat the shaft buried deep inside her. Involuntarily, her walls clenched around him spasmodically and when he growled against her wet and aching breasts, Alice felt herself truly fly as she climaxed in mid-air.

"Tarrant!" Alice shuddered and quaked, but she wasn't ready to relinquish the waves of pleasure that were bombarding her feminine nerves so tantalizingly. "Don't stop!"

Nothing could have stopped him at that moment. Feeling Alice trembling so violently in his arms and around him nearly broke his control, but he was determined to maintain it for her as long as he could. He pressed harder inside her, grinding his hips as much as he was able. He nibbled on her nipples a little harder, and then drew as much of the breast into his mouth as he could, still sucking firmly. Her gasps and moans urged him on and there was no way in this world or any other that he would disappoint her!

Her continued waves of pleasure combined with her cries of uninhibited bliss at last ripped away the final shreds of his self-control. Tarrant finally allowed himself to be swept away by his own needs and released all of himself into her; his seed, his heart, his love, his soul, his _everything. _Did she feel the same as he did?

Their swinging all but forgotten, he gazed into her eyes. They were wide and tender. The smile that curved her lips was loving and all-accepting. Her lashes fluttered for a moment before she claimed his lips in a kiss that told him that, yes, she felt every bit of what he did.

"Tarrant, this gift was beyond wonderful! It is certainly beyond anything I can even describe to you! Just..." Alice paused, and as the swing began to slow, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear. "Just know that I love you with all my heart and I'm yours for as long as you'll have me!"

Tarrant dug his heels into the ground and their swinging stopped so abruptly that Alice squealed and had to grasp him tightly to keep her balance.

"Well then," he murmured huskily against her throat, "tha' will beh ferever, lass!"

The Hatter grasped Alice's behind in his hands and stood. He carefully carried her a few paces away from the swing and bent to lay her on the grass. He lay atop her, never once allowing his manhood to leave her body. He wanted to keep them connected.

"Tarrant?" Alice asked him as he settled himself gently atop her and braced himself on his elbows. "Are you...that is..." She stopped and bit her lower lip, blushing.

Tarrant laughed. "Nauw yeh blush, lassie? Don' yeh thin' it's uh little late fer tha'?

"I suppose it is," Alice agreed, "but still, I...oh, I don't know! I'm not accustomed to such behaviour!"

Tarrant grinned and kissed her pert little nose. "Neither am Ah, lass, buh Ah'll wager we will beh soon enough!"

Alice smiled and sighed contentedly. "My Hatter, I think you're right. Besides, this was so pleasant that I've decided you can take me flying any time you like!"


End file.
